In the past, the methods of making reclosable flexible packages have usually involved either the extrusion of a two part zipper type locking structure along with the film extending longitudinally in the direction of film extrusion along the opposite edges of the film, or by heat sealing a separately made extruded zipper type locking structure to the package film. The first type of package formation results in packages having the reclosable feature in the consumer non-preferred position along the long edge of the package, while the second type of package formation results in packages which are expensive to make because of the need to inventory and store rolls of the separate zipper structure for attachment to the packaging film and the need to insure that the separately obtained packaging film and zipper are made of compatible materials. Consumer focus groups have disclosed dissatisfaction with both types of zipper structure for various reasons, such as user frustration because of difficulty in reclosing the zippers, and no feedback to the user that the zipper has in fact been engaged.
Shown and described in my earlier application is a resealable interlocking closure of the same general kind as shown and described in this application, but which does not utilize the composite web technology of the present invention, and does not include the improved features of the present invention.